Fate Has Other Decisions
by ChloeLeggatt
Summary: Elena is heartbroken. Stefan has left, and the only person there for her is Damon. But her life's about to change, she trys to shut everyone out. Mixied with confused emotions, will Damon get through to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! so this is my first real fanfic, please be nice! Just wanted to show how much i appreciate all them wonderful storys out there and thought i would replay them with my fantasies! Sorry for spelling and grammar, im really bad! haha! hope you enjoy and review for slight spoilers for the next chapter! :) -Chloe ox **

* * *

><p><span>Fate Has Other Decisions. <span>

I remember the day as if it was yesterday, I do not want to remember it because of the coldness that takes over me. The day my life was ruined, because of you! You.

"Elena…let me in. What's up with you, you have ignored me for long enough. Open the door before I break it myself!" Damon. Yes, Damon is the one that did this to me, not sweet saint Stefan but Damon Salvatore, the bad boy.

"No… No….No. Can't you just leave me alone. I hate you, I hate you so much!" I shout and shout for what felt like hours, days, years. I clutched at my stomach, I felt sick At myself and him.

"Elena, don't make me get mad. You don't want to see me mad. Just tell me what's wrong." I took at glance at the locked door, I knew it would never end unless I let him in, but I looked a mess. No makeup on, and ive been crying for days just sat in sweats and a old t-shirt which was too big for me. I didn't want him to see me like this, the weak Elena. I hated myself as much as I hated Damon, or maybe I thought I hated Damon but I was just taking my own anger out on him.

"I don't want you to see me like this damon…. I hate it. I hate myself." I shout, tears falling frequently. Within seconds I heard a large crack, and my door flew open. My hands flew to cover my face, I just couldent face him yet. I could hear his steps getting closer and closer to me, I shook slowly.

"Elena…Elena? Look at me, god damn it. Look at me before I remove your hands from you face myself. " I started to remove my hands from my face myself bracing for what was yet to come. I looked up into them beautiful blue eyes, expecting them to be filled with humor, rage and anger. But instead I was surprised to find sadness and confusion.

"Whats happened Elena?" damon questioned me.

"I…I… Nothing." I spoke my voice shaken.

Damon took my face in his hands and spoke "You can trust me Elena. just tell me"

"I just feel ill, that's all. Nothing to worry about." I spoke trying to control my voice from shaking again.

"Your not, I can see right through you Elena."

"Yeah, well have you ever thought that maybe I don't want to tell you. Its my business not yours, Don't try and pretend to care because I can see the real you. You don't give a shit about anyone else but yourself." I cried.

"You know that's not true, im not going to be like Stefan and leave you. Is that really what you think of me like, Elena. because I thought you were different then that." Damon anger started to show as he spoke the last word.

"No, no… its just. EUGH Everything bad happens to me, I hate it. Damon I really hate it. I don't know what to do, im only 18. please.. please." Damon took my in his arms, his strong arms wrapped around my back supporting me. I wrapped my small arms around his waist and cried into his chest. I had never cried like this before, I hadn't cried properly since my parents died, so I let it last. Damon rubbed small circles into my back while shushing me softly, and before I knew it my shoulders had relaxed and my eyelids started to feel heavy, I closed them slowly and took a deep breath before falling asleep peacefully in damons arms. Knowing I was safe from everything and everyone.

My eyes started to open and the first thing I realised was I was wrapped in someones strong arms. Damon. The memories of earlier came rushing back to me, just as I jumped up out of the bed and ran into the bathroom to puke my guts out. My tears were falling freely again, and within seconds I felt someone hold my hair back from my face, and rubbing my back calmly. When I had finished I wiped my mouth, and collapsed in a bundle onto the cold bathroomfloor, I rested my forhead against one of the tiles trying to calm my breathing and sobs. I felt someone pick me up, and take me back to bed. I couldent open my eyes, I was too scared that I would be sick again. I felt someone place a cold cloth over my forehead and I immediately shuddered. I took a chance and opened my eyes slowly to see damon hovering over me, a concerned look on his face.

"Hi." Was all I said.

"Elena…where's you aunt?" damon's question puzzled me, he wanted to know where my aunt was.

"Err… She and Alaric went on a little road trip for a bit, and Jeremy's staying at his girlfriends house while aunt jennas away. Why?"

"Because you need someone to look after you, your coming to stay at the boarding house with me. until I know that you are better and going to be well looked after!"

My head shook frequently. "No... I don't want to go there. I want to stay here, I don't need looking after. Look im perfectly fine" I gestured as I tried to sit up, immediately regretting it.

"Sure Elena. Now are you going to tell me what actually up with you?" He questioned.

"I told you damon im sick, I don't want to talk about it. okay?"

"Well your going to have to at some point. Because I am not taking no as an answer!"

"Fine. But will you just let me get some rest now… please."

Damon nodded, as I rolled over on my side to face the window I felt the bed move slightly and strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Damon." I growled.

He laughed and said "Just get some sleep Elena, and ill be here to comfort you when you wake."

And with that, my eyes had closed and I was dreaming,


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys, so im so sorry i have not pblished a chapter in ages! This chapter has been done for months, but i have been so busy with school work and theatre classes. But now its the summer holidays, i can update often! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and everyone who alerted or favourite me and my story. Here is the 2nd chapter i hope it answers a few of your questions and expecations... Also any ideas please review i am welcome to new ideas...Now on with chapter 2 of Fate Has Other Decisions,_**

**_-Chloe Leggatt ox_**

Chapter 2:

My day had gone slowly. When I woke up I as usual puked my guts out , then went to find Damon but was surprised to find him no-where to be seen. That was weird, first he said he needed to look after me and watch me then he disappears. Typical Damon. I avoided phone calls knowing it would be Bonnie or Caroline ringing to talk or gossip which I really wasn't in the mood for. So instead I sat and read my favourite book pride and prejudice, the thing I love about the story is that true love was always there between Elizabeth and Mr Darcy but was just hidden by hate, but really I think they knew their love for each other from the beginning but were just to afraid to admit it.

After a while I got bored of sitting entertaining myself so I decided to get dressed and take a walk. As soon as I stepped outside the cold air hit me, I immediately shuddered but carried on walking. I was half way up the street when I started to hear footsteps behind me. I started to walk faster hearing the footsteps getting closer and closer by the second. I immediately turned my head to see who my stalker was, only to find Damon Salvatore in their place.

I sighed. "Damon wha.."

"Elena, what are you doing outside in the cold. Your supposedly 'Ill' so doesn't that mean for humans that you need to rest." Damon interrupted me. He was wearing his normal dark jeans and black t-shirt with his leather jacket, holding his signature smirk on his face.

"I'm not a child, I can do what I like." I muttered.

"Why act like one then Elena? Why can't you just tell me what was wrong with you? Instead you have to be stubborn, what is the point in that? Your just no fun anymore!"

"Life isn't suppose to be fun Damon." I mumbled looking at the floor.

"What's the point in life if you don't have any fun, Elena! Come on lets party a bit, have a bit to drink, have a dance. It will be a laugh, and you never know you might feel better!" Laughed Damon. God damn it!

"Damon, get it into your head, I don't want to party! I feel crap, I look like shit and to top my day of I have you harassing me! Last time we tried having fun it didn't work out so well. I wanted to forget about it but its hard when I have you stood there everyday annoying me! I just wish I could run away from all of this. You, mystic falls, all the memories that haunt me."

"Run then Elena…run. There's nothing stopping you, saint Stefan is long gone. He left you remember. Why would he leave you if he loved you? He left because he was never in love with you. I always knew I was the better brother but no-one ever listens to me… look I am not going to be the good guy. Because that's not who I am, I'm a monster my nature is to kill. But you know how I feel about you. Remember that night. The passion, that me and you had. No worries, or regrets just you and me. Remember? I know you enjoyed it as much as me, why can't you just admit it Elena? Are You afraid to let your feelings out?" Damon questioned, now he decides to be serious.

"Damon...it's just…it was great while It lasted. One of the best nights ever, that turned into a nightmare. I remembered that I had to wake up each morning and live my life, I couldn't get away from all the stress, and bad things in life. My life is pretty messed up now, and that night never should have happened and you know it!" I spoke, as my voice shook slightly.

"Yeah well it did Elena…So deal with it. That night was not a nightmare, you can try and refuse your feelings as much as you want to. It just shows how weak Elena Gilbert really is. Oh, and STEFAN IS NOT COMING BACK. He isn't in love with you, he left you alone. You need to move on, get on with your life instead of being all depressed." he spoke; the last words came out as a hiss.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes; I turned as quickly as possible to show that he hadn't hurt me. The one person I had left just knocked me down. There was no Stefan to pick me back up and reality finally kicked in. I was all alone in this world. I ran towards the house as fast as I could tears falling uncontrollably, and hoping Damon got the message to stay away.

As soon as I stepped through the door I ran up to my room slamming the door behind me. I went up to my bedside table where a framed picture of me and Stefan was and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter into a hundred pieces. I then grabbed my diary and ripped all the pages out one by one. I knew what was written on each page_, 'Dear Diary I think I have found the one who I was meant to be with. Stefan, hes….'_ I couldn't stand to look at it. I stood and ran to my bathroom where I looked in the mirror. I immediately spotted the vervain necklace hanging loosely around my neck, a present from Stefan. I ripped it off and threw it at the mirror.

"I HATE YOU STEFAN! I HATE YOU. STEFAN SALVATORE I HATE YOU!" I screamed and sobbed still staring into the mirror.

"BUT MOST OF ALL I HATE YOU ELENA JUST LIKE KATHERINE SLEEP WITH ONE BROTHER THEN THE NEXT, WHO ARE YOU? I DON'T EVEN RECONGISE YOU ANYMORE. I CANT EVEN LOOK AT MYSELF, IM DISGUESTED. I WISH I COULD RUN AWAY FROM MY MEMORIES. BUT I CAN'T."

I took a deep breath, and sat on the floor. Just letting my thoughts flow out of my body. My breathing finally evened out, just as the tears stopped falling. Stefan's gone and I'm on my own. I don't know what to do. But I need to sort my life out, Stefan was just a boy. But the worrying thing is, I'm attracted to Damon. How can I be? I was so sure I hated him, he gets to me so bad. I laughed to myself, this is just ironic. It felt as If I was in the book pride and prejudice. After I had finished laughing I heard the door bell downstairs go. God damn it Damon, just leave me alone!

I slowly raised to my feet and stormed down the stairs watching my anger grow once again, I pulled the door open. " away. God Damn..."

"Elena?" Bonnie? What. I took a second glace. Shit, wrong person.

"Sorry Bonnie, I thought you was…"

"Damon?" Laughed Bonnie. It was really good to see her, I pulled her in for a hug and lead her towards to living room.

"So, I haven't spoken to you in ages Bonnie. How have you been?" I questioned genuinely happy that she was here.

"How have I been? What about you? You look a mess!" Bonnie blurted, I raised an eyebrow at her. Did she really just say that? Same old Bonnie, I guess.

"Thanks Bonnie, that's what every girl wants to hear from her best friend!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry Elena. It's just, I know your upset because of what happened with Stefan but I thought you were over that? Is something else bothering you?" I laughed at that.

"Honestly, I'm not over Stefan. I don't understand why he left me, then you have Damon harassing me telling me that Stefan never loved me and saying how he felt. And I'm confused, it's as if reality has finally kicked in and I realised that I'm alone. Really alone in this world. I really need to speak to someone, because so much has happened and is happening, and to be honest I'm not ready for it." I spoke my voice shaking slightly as I talked. Bonnie reached over to touch my hand, and her eyes immediately flew wide open like she was in a trance. I waited for a second staring at Bonnie, until she finally looked back at me.

"ELENA. Oh my god. Elena, why did you do it?" Bonnie questioned out of her trance.

"Why did I do what, look Bonnie your scaring me now. What did you have a trance about, do you need some cold water or…" Bonnie's eyes were wide and she started to shake her head.

"Elena, why did you sleep with Damon?"

"I..Er..I can explain. Damon was there for me when Stefan left and we had a bit to drink, I swear it was nothing big. I was so stupid Bonnie. I wish it never would have happened, if there was anyway I could forget it or re-do that day, I…"

Bonnie shook her head whispering no.

"Elena…It was stupid. I know why you're upset. And I'm going to tell you its true; all the confused thoughts rushing through your head are true. Because you were stupid enough to sleep with Damon Salvatore. Elena I can't help you, I didn't even know it was possible. How can you be pregnant?" As soon as Bonnie spoke I knew it was true. I knew my life was going to change, I realised how stupid I had been. But none of it covered the fact that I had no way of getting through this by myself.

"Bonnie… I need your help. You have to help me, you're my best friend. There's no-one else to help me, Jenna told me that she's decided to move into the Lake house with Alaric, and Jeremy's moved in with his new girlfriend. I'm alone and scared and I…"

"I'm sorry Elena. I can't help you at all; I wish I could be there for you. But I can't, knowing that something impossible is living inside of you that could damage and hurt our species is against what witches believe in. If someone found out, they would try and kill it. And I don't know if I could stand to be around you, knowing you slept with a murderer." Bonnie spoke, turning her head slightly away. The words sunk in as tears started forming again in my eyes.

"Bonnie, I'm begging you. Don't let me do this on my own. I can't, I'm scared, hurt and alone. I can't do it Bonnie please.." I cried hysterically reaching for her hand. She pulled away from me and rose to stand near the door. I felt as if she had just slapped me. I had lost everyone.

"You need to talk to Damon. I have to go now. Good bye Elena." She turned on her heels and began walking towards her car, I ran to the door, tears falling uncontrollably.

"BONNIE! You can't leave me. Please Bonnie. Bonnie." I sobbed as I watched her car drive into the distance. I closed the door and locked in and sunk down against it and just sat in the shadowed corner. Crying every tear I had left.


End file.
